A sercret that can kill
by Mrs sims
Summary: Hermione and Harry have hit rock bottom Hermiones parents have kick her out of the house and Harry ran away from home because of his abusive uncle.
1. Default Chapter

A Secret that can kill

Harry and Hermione have hit rock bottom. Hermione's Parents have thrown  
her out of the house and well for Harry he ran away from home because of his abusive relatives.

CHAPTER 1 Nightmares and Bruises

Harry tossed and turned as he lay in bed remembering the night Sirius died.  
"Nooo! He's not dead he cant be! " He said in his sleep only to be woken up  
by the hits of his uncle Vernon "wake up u lousy good for nothing boy!" he said throwing punches at Harry. " Stop it! Let go of me! I am warning you!" Harry said trying to get his uncle off him. " You will now pay for all thing s me and Petunia have gone through!" Vernon said. " I had nothing to do with it just le me go! " Harry said. BOOM Vernon had thrown Harry down the stairs and had hit the wall. Harry now very dizzy and bleeding from the head tried to get up only to be beaten again CRACK Vernon had broken Harry's arm from the shoulder to the elbow. Harry now almost unconscious  
tried to run out to the other side of the street to fall unconscious on the front lawn.

"HERMIONE GRANGER! YOU KNOW YOU CAN'T HIDE FROM YOUR DAD!"  
screamed Hermione's mother " please don't let them find me, please don't let them  
find me" Hermione thought as she hid behind a pile of shoeboxes in her closet.  
All her life, Hermione tried to be as perfect as she can because she knew even the sliest mistake would cost her a good whopping. And today was one of them.  
FLASH BACK

" mom can I invite one of my friends over for the rest of the summer?" asked Hermione with a timid voice. "Maybe but first go and clean the China, " her mother said in a chilling voice that would make Luscious Malfoy proud.

Hermione went to the dinning room to start her chore of cleaning the China which in her case she though it was a lousy waste of time " what's the use of cleaning China if your never gonna use it" she thought. Though she was board she thought of Harry she had to admit she did have feelings for him. His gorgeous green eyes and that messy wild black hair it would make anyone get head over heels with him. CRASH Hermione had accidentally broken one of her great grandmothers China. "Shit, I am done for now" she thought as her mother what in the room with a shade of Magenta on her face, " HERMIONE YOU CLUMSY BITCH! DO YOU HAVE AN IDEA HOW MUCH THOSE THINGS COST! YOU'VE DONE IT NOW WAIT TILLS YOUR FATHER GETS HERE! "Hermione's mom yelled "mom please there's really no need to I mean come on I can put it back together you know" Hermione said with a timid voice at that exact moment her father had come back from work to be in angry mood of what his wife had told him "Hermione how many times have I told you to be careful when cleaning to china?" asked her fathering an angry voice " I didn't mean to dad I am sorry" said Hermione in a timid voice trying to hold back tears because she knew what was coming.

Without warning Hermione's dad had hit her across the face. "Dad I am sorry please dad don't hit me," Hermione said with tears running down her Cheeks. And before her dad could hit her again she ran out the room to hide in a closet in the hallway behind a pile of shoeboxes. " Please don't let them find me, please don't let them find me." Hermione thought. " Hermione come out come out where ever you are," teased her mother. Then it hit her why doesn't she go with Harry, ye shed go with Harry and then send Dumbledore a letter explaining for her actions, and yes that's exactly what she would do. She was sick of having to be someone she is never going to be.


	2. the transformation

CHAPTER 2 THE ESCAPE AND THE TRANFORMATION

Disclaimer I owe nothing of what you recognize okay that all belongs to JK Rowling.

Hermione Had made up her mind she was going to run away from home and never come back. She was going to go and live with Harry. She was sure Dumbledore would  
agree. So she came out of the closet and looked around. There was no sign of them so she crept gently to her room and got her trunk and filled it with clothes books quills parchment and anything she would use. She checked if her parents were in site and left the house without a note. Soon night came and she had to take the night bus.

"Hello welcome to the night bus my name is Sam where would you be going tonight?" Asked the ticket taker "what's the closet's you can take me to Private Dr?"  
asked Hermione. "Is Little Whilings okay?" asked Sam "sure" said Hermione glade that she would be soon with her crush.

Hermione got off the bus at Little Whilings and made her way to Private Dr. As she was heading toward Harry's house some one grab her and took her into an alleyway.  
It was Draco. "Hello my precious Mudblood" Draco sneered, "What do you want?" Asked Hermione. "All I want is you" Draco said holding Hermione's chin. "Well in  
your dreams Draco" Hermione spat." Well then if your not going to be mine then you're  
going to be no ones!" Draco said and with that he took out a knife and stabbed Hermione in the abdomen. " Draco you bastard!"Hermione screamed she felt becoming unconscious. Then it hit Draco why not turn Hermione into a vampire? Yes that way he could be his forever. So Draco cut his veins and made Hermione drink his blood. As Hermione drank the blood she felt herself go stronger by the minute. Draco soon pulled away his hand from Hermione's mouth. Suddenly Hermione's ways in terrible pain it felt like she was burning from the inside out. "What did you do to me!" she yelled at Draco.  
"Shhh hush soon it will be all over." Said Draco. Ten minutes later Hermione had Fully transformed into a vampire. She felt different her senses were shaper she could sense and smell evil. And when she turned around Draco had disappeared. So she kept walking and  
would tell Harry as soon as she got there.


End file.
